paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Day More
One Day More is a song in PAW Patrol/Les Miserables. It is sung by Ryder, Chase, Skye, Everest, Marshall, the student pups Mayor Humdinger, Swift, Ingrid and all the people. Lyrics Ryder: One day more! Another day, another destiny This neverending road to Calvary These men who seem to know my crime Will surely come a second time One day more! Chase: I did not live until today How can I live when we are parted? Ryder: One day more! Skye: Tomorrow, you'll be worlds away And yet, with you, my world has started! Everest: One more day all on my own... Chase and Skye: Will we ever meet again? Everest: One more day with him not caring... Chase and Skye: I was born to be with you! Everest: What a life I might have known... Chase and Skye: And I swear I will be true! Everest: But he never saw me there! Marshall: One more day before the storm! Chase: Do I follow where she goes? Marshall: At the barricades of freedom! Chase: Shall I join my brothers there? Marshall: When our ranks begin to form Chase: Do I stay and do I dare? Marshall: Will you take your place with me? All: The time is now, the day is here! One day more! Mayor Humdinger: One day more to revolution We will nip it in the bud! We'll be ready for these school pups They will wet themselves with blood! Ryder: One day more! Swift and Ingrid: Watch 'em run amuck! Catch 'em as they fall! Never know your luck When there's a free for all Here, a little 'dip' There, a little 'touch' Most of them are goners So they won't miss much! Student Pups and Crowd: One day to a new beginning! Raise the flag of freedom high! Every pup will be a king! Every pup will be a king! There's a new world for the winning! There's a new world to be won! Do you hear the people and pups sing? Chase: My place is here, I fight with you! Ryder: One day more! Skye and Chase: I did not live until today How can I live when we are parted? Everest: One more day on my own... Mayor Humdinger: I will join these pup's heroes I will follow where they go I will learn their little secrets I will know the things they know Ryder and Mayor Humdinger: One day more! Chase and Skye: Tomorrow you'll be worlds away And yet with you my world has started Mayor Humdinger: One more day to revolution We will nip it in the bud We'll be ready for these school pups Swift and Ingrid: Watch 'em run amok Catch 'em as they fall Never know your luck When there's a free-for-all! Ryder: Tomorrow we'll be far away Ryder and Mayor Humdinger: Tomorrow is the judgement day All: Tomorrow, we'll discover What our God in Heaven has in store! One more dawn! One more day! One day more!!! Category:Songs Category:Fanon Category:Movie Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:Songs Sung By Ryder Category:Songs Sung By Chase Category:Songs Sung By Skye Category:Songs sung by Everest Category:Songs Sung By Marshall Category:Songs Sung By Mayor Humdinger Category:Songs Sung By Swift Category:Songs Sung By Ingrid